Dress Code
by Crystal Wing on Fragile String
Summary: Robin decides to instate a dress code. Naturally, this only affects the girls. As usual. Hilarity ensues. BBxRae oneshot. Slight RobStar. Reviews are supermegafoxyawesomehot. Flames will be used to burn inappropriate clothing.


Paste your docu

**Every authors note ever written: blah, blah, blah.**

**(optional disclaimer here)**

**Forgot the disclaimer on "Health". I blame my cornea. Pain distracts the brain. **

**Here: I disclaim.**

**There! Happy, lawyers of the world? I hope so.**

"It has recently been brought to my attention due to certain circumstances that we need a dress code for when we decide new uniforms tomorrow."  
Robin stood in the middle of the common room awkwardly pulling at his collar.  
The "certain circumstances" he had referred to were the number of male fans the female titans had acquired due to their... blooming.  
Starfire's wasn't recent, but Robin felt as though her skirt got higher and higher every day. And her "shirt" tighter and tighter. His tights were at least.  
Raven had recently had her growth spurt, in more ways than one, and her leotard too was deemed too tight. She was also almost as tall as Robin, impressive considering her previous petite stature.  
"To demonstrate the importance of these dress codes, I got some help from Beast Boy and Cyborg." Robin began grinning like a maniac. "Guys, come on in!"  
Cyborg was wearing an extremely short skirt and tight cut off top.  
"Notice," Robin stifled most of his chuckles. "How much robotic leg Cyborg is exposing in his skirt. He is also exposing much of his midriff and" he almost burst out laughing, "cleavage."  
Cyborg gave a grumpy twirl, two words Robin had never thought to put together until then, and stormed to his room.  
Starfire just sat on the couch in a shocked stupor_. I do the exposing? This must be a very bad thing! Poor boys! I hope I haven't offended them with this exposing!_  
Suddenly Beast Boy walked in, doing a remarkable impersonation of someone who has just stepped barefoot in vomit.  
"Notice how much leg Beast Boy is showing in his leotard. Also, how low cut the top is. And is that a slit in the back I see? My, my, my!" Robin was having a blast.  
_Best $20 I ever spent!_ The Boy Wonder thought to himself.  
Raven rolled her eyes. "Don't forget to mention how it clashes with his skin tone, Style Wonder."  
Robin coughed. "I'm just trying to show you how awkward it is for us."  
Starfire looked at him confusedly. "But Friend Robin, you were not complaining when my laundry shrunk last week."  
"That's because he shrunk it." grumbled Beast Boy.  
Both the alien princess and the Titans' leader turned a red comparable to that of a tomato's and fled the room.  
"So Rae," Beast Boy started in a mocking tone. "Have you learned your lesson?"  
"Run around in a sports bra?" Raven guesses sarcastically.  
A look of pure horror took over her teammate's usually cheerful face.  
"No! That wasn't even sort of the lesson! We don't want you looking like a twelve year old boy! We just don't like showering this much!"  
Raven smirked. "So I get you... excited?"  
"Well duh," Beast Boy stated. "I mean, someone as hot as you running around in a leotard showing legs that I could climb? That might do it. And then add the fact that I'm in love with not just your body, but you as a person, what with your biting humor, sharp wit, brave heart, kind soul deep down, and pure awesomeness, and then it's just a recipe for disaster!"  
While he was rambling, he didn't notice Raven get close enough to his ear to whisper, "I love you too," before she had already teleported to her room.  
The changeling touched his ear where the empath's lips had brushed against it.  
"So are we together now?" He breathed out to the empty room.

**My school actually had an assembly where male teachers modeled inappropriate girls' clothing for school. It was entertaining to say the least. I think one was wearing a cami…**

**Well, off to rest my light sensitive eye! DFTBA lovelies!**

**I need a better name for people who are following me. Something as unique and awesome as every single one of you. Tell me in a review?**

ment here...


End file.
